


Ночь на Хеллоуин

by SailorKenobi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorKenobi/pseuds/SailorKenobi
Summary: Первая и последняя ночь Тома и Северуса, на Хеллоуин.Или все - таки не последняя?





	Ночь на Хеллоуин

Северус в который раз поправил воротник мантии, осматривая себя в зеркале. Сегодня в мире магглов празднуют Хэллоуин, поэтому он выглядит соответственно: белая рубашка, черные штаны и черная мантия с высоким воротником с красными вкладками. Волосы парень решил зачесать назад, а чтобы они не разлетались на ветру, смазал их специальным гелем. На лицо Северус прибавил несколько ненастоящих шрамов, радуясь, что его кожа слишком бледна и колдовать над ней не придется, и улыбнулся - образ графа Дракулы готов. 

Выйдя из дома, Северус аппарировал к условному месту, где должен встретиться с своим лучшим другом - Томом. С этим мужчиной парня познакомил Люциус во время похода в Хогсмит. Тогда Северус слишком растерялся и не мог толком ответить ни на один вопрос. Зато через несколько дней парень вновь увидел нового знакомого в библиотеке в Хогсмите, где они сумели нормально пообщаться.

Тогда-то Том и пригласил его встретить праздник в деревушке. И вот сейчас он стоит у двери неприметного бара, почти на краю деревни. В мыслях семнадцатилетнего подростка бродило много мыслей. И о том, что Малфой обещал представить его Наследнику Салазара Слизерина, но пока так этого и не сделал, и о том, что у него выпуск в этом году, а не один из мастеров, которым он писал, ему не ответили, а те, что ответили... лучше б этих писем вовсе не было. И как их только приняли в конфессию зельеваров? 

\- Мой дорогой друг,- произнес на ушко мягкий и успокаивающий голос.- Если тебе требуется приглашение, то только попроси, я владелец этого места и вы, князь, можете чувствовать себя в нем как дома. 

Северус обернулся и увидел мужчину лет тридцати пяти, каштановые волосы, густые брови и невероятного красивого оттенка зеленные глаза. Нос с горбинкой и ямочка на подбородке. Его собеседника трудно было назвать красивым, но привлекательным точно, и взгляд он притягивал. 

\- Вы очень щедры, мой добрый хозяин,- усмехнулся Северус, показав удлиненные клыки. 

\- Пусть эта ночь принесет вам радость, мой господин,- мужчина неожиданно для Северуса легко склонил перед ним голову и взмахом руки открыл перед ним дверь. 

\- Благодарю,- с таким же коротким поклоном ответил Снейп. Внутри было на удивление не темно, а светло, тепло, а в воздухе разносился еле заметный аромат тыкв. Они стояли на подоконниках, поменьше на столах, и самая большая и красиво вырезанная стояла на стойке. У нее и сидел таинственный, интригующий и очень красивый Том Реддл, потягивая из высокого стакана красное вино.   
Северус улыбнулся, сердце отчего-то подпрыгнуло в его груди, и он подошел к мужчине. 

\- Надеюсь, что я не заставил вас ждать?

\- Нет, я сам только что пришел, - улыбнулся Том, поднимаясь. 

Бросив на парня заинтересованный взгляд, маг улыбнулся. Северус все же решил принарядится в Дракулу, в то время, как сам Том решил не заморачиваться и просто надеть маску. 

\- Выпьешь что-нибудь? Или потанцуем?

\- Выпью,- Северус сел на высокий стул и как-то неуверенно улыбнулся.- Может быть, расскажите о себе? А то Люци лишь напустил туману. И кроме вашего имени, а так же то, что вы интересуетесь многими областями магии, я о вас ничего не знаю.

\- Хорошо, - согласился Лорд, вновь присаживаясь на стул. Действительно, они много общались на разные темы, но не касались лично их самих. - Я, как и ты, учился на Слизерине. Закончил Хогвартс с отличием несколько лет назад вместе с отцом твоего друга Люциуса.

\- Я это знаю, ваш высший балл до сих пор ни кто не смог побить. Как бы директору это не нравилось, лучшим учеником Хогвартса является выпускник факультета Салазара Слизерина. Скажите, вы когда - нибудь путешествовали? Индия? Египет с его древними пирамидами и незнакомой нам магией? А может быть Бразилия, я слышал, там можно найти в учителя хорошего некроманта.

\- Да, путешествовал, - кивнул Том. - Я побывал в Албании. Это весьма красочное место с сильным магическим полем. А на счет Египта и Бразилии, то каждое место хорошее по своему. Во всем есть свои минусы и плюсы. Поверь, ты сможешь удивить тех же египтян, просто вызвав патронус. И даже у Дамблдора может не получится с первой попытки вызвать дождь с помощью методов какого-то древнего народа.

\- Я бы хотел путешествовать и изучать другие способы использования магии,- немного грустно заметил Северус, но увидев, как в глазах его собеседника пробежала тень, он быстро встал со стула и протянул руку Тому.- Я хотел бы, чтобы эта ночь запомнилась вам. Но этого не произойдет, если мы останемся тут. 

Том кивнул и бросил на стойку несколько золотых монет. Они вышли на улицу и Северус впервые совершил двойную аппорацию, не опозорившись и не расщепившись, тем самым навредив Реддлу. Наоборот, все прошло легко, как будто они делали это не в первый раз. 

Том с удивлением понял, что стоит на Трафальга́рской пло́щади, возле улицы Вестминстера. Его окружали ни на что не обращающие внимания маглы, когда на небе вспыхнул первый салют и по площади разнеслись хлопки вперемешку с пожеланиями удачного Хэллоуина. 

\- Я подумал, что здесь мы сможем встретить праздник, так как вы его не встречали еще не раз,- с небольшой смущенной улыбкой пояснил Снейп. Не размыкая рук, Северус повел мужчину к киоску, где, судя по запаху, продавали глинтвейн.

\- Надеюсь, вы не против, - смущенно сказал Северус. 

\- А тебе не рано пить глинтвейн? - с усмешкой спросил Том. 

\- Нет, - резко ответил парень, едва не закатывая глаза. - Через несколько месяцев я полностью буду совершеннолетним. Кроме этого, я ведь не собираюсь напиваться. Так, пару глотков, чтоб не замерзнуть. 

Северус подошел к киоску и купил два стаканчика с глинтвейном, один из которых парень протянул Лорду.

Потом они вместе наблюдали салют, пили глинтвейн, и даже грог с пуншем. Ели хот - доги, запивая их горячим яблочным сидром, традиционным напитком кануна Дня всех святых. Танцевали возле костров. Разговаривали, много разговаривали, казалось бы обо всем и вместе с тем ни о чем... 

Том даже завел его в один из элитных магазинов и купил (и откуда у него с собой только оказались деньги маглов?), дорогой и очень красивый кашемировый свитер. 

\- Он будет напоминать тебе обо мне, когда меня не будет рядом,- усмешкой, набросив на тонкие плечи Снейпа мягкий свитер, произнес Реддл. 

\- Но у меня совсем нет подарка для вас,- упрямо заметил Северус. 

\- Ты мне его уже сделал, Северус. Я прожил долгую жизнь и, поверь мне, видел много и плохого и хорошего. Я видел, как на этот город падали бомбы, и люди десятками умирали из-за нехватки лекарств. Я видел, как Дамблдор присвоил себе победу в войне, хотя за эту самую победу отдали жизни миллионы и простых людей и магов, в том числе и дед Люциуса. Я видел, как люди голодали после войны, когда им не платили честно заработанные шиллинги. Я наблюдал XIV летние Олимпийские игры, которые проводились в Лондоне с 29 июля по 14 августа 1948 года. Это были первые Олимпийские игры после 12-летнего перерыва, вызванного Второй мировой войной. 

Том замолчал, молча наблюдая за игрой огня в костре, возле которого сидела группа молодежи, и девушка пела под гитару; 

\- You might kill me with desire   
Maybe I'm defective   
Or maybe I'm young. 

\- Я видел много плохого, Северус. Но так же и много хорошего, а сегодняшняя ночь, волшебная не только потому, что сегодня Самайн, но и потому, что ты приложил все силы, чтобы сделать ее волшебной. И потом, до сегодняшнего дня, я и правда не разу не встречал Самайн в окружении толпы маглов на Трафальга́рской пло́щади.

Северус смещено улыбнулся, и на его щеках вспыхнул соблазнительный румянец. Не устояв, мужчина с рыком притянул Снейпа к себе и поцеловал, вместе с тем переносясь в небольшой отель, находящийся поблизости.

\- Зачем? - с трудом выдавил из себя Снейп.

\- Я мечтал об этом с нашей первой встречи, Северус,- прошептал Том, укладывая юношу на кровать.

Реддл провел дорожку поцелуев по шеи Северуса, подминая его под себя, оставляя на память, как ярко горящие на коже метки, несколько засосов. Опустился ниже, кусал кожу, а потом зализывал покрасневшие следы. 

Северус под таким напором совершенно забылся и решил отдаться Тому, не думая о последствиях. 

\- Ты прекрасен, как сам грех разврата,- прошептал Реддл Северусу. В глазах Тома осталась одна лишь похоть и тьма, и Снейп был готов поспорить, что там, в темной и вязкой темноте, плясали иезуитские черти. 

Реддл опустил руку на ремень штанов Снейпа, расстегивая его в спешке. Северус послушно поднял бедра, и Том практически сорвал штаны и трусы одним движением. 

\- Блядь,- стонет подросток, выгибая спину, пока Том проводит зубами по ключице Северуса, заставив его проглотить свои ругательства и невнятно простонать. 

\- С- с- северус- с- с,- на парселтанге прошептал мужчина, занавеска на окне вспыхнула как факел и, сгорев, упала на пол. Том фыркнул и взял собственную магию под контроль, правда того, что он перестарался и заморозил весь пол, он так и не заметил. 

\- Ты уверен? - Северус вновь скулит и кивает.. 

Том лизнул для пробы головку члена, и люстра на потолке закачалась, а по комнате будто пронеся невидимый ветерок, сбивающий на своем пути все мелкие предметы, коих в скромном гостиничном номере и так было не много. 

Том вобрал в рот член, стараясь взять на всю длину, почти тут освобождая его полностью. Потом снова вбирал и посасывал, играя с яичками. Реддл быстро задвигал головой, и Северус обильно кончил ему в рот, окончательно теряя власть над магией. 

Стекла комнаты задрожали и разлетелись на осколки, опадая на ледяной пол и парапет. Люстра в последний раз мигнула и тоже разбилась. Та же участь постигла и кровать, на которой расположились Том и Северус. Дерево рассыпалось на щепки, и любовники упали вместе с порванным матрасом на пол. 

Том рассмеялся и вытащил из собственных волос пух из подушки. 

\- Такого секса у меня раньше точно не было. 

\- Прости,я...- договорить Северус не успел, ибо в дверь их комнаты уже стучали, и подросток испуганно сглотнул, смотря на Тома, как утопающий на спасательный круг.

\- Кто там? - громко спросил Том. 

\- Это владелец отеля. Сэр, я слышал грохот, у вас все хорошо? - ответил голос из-за двери. 

\- Да, - усмехнулся Том, осматривая царящий в комнате бардак, - у нас все просто отлично. 

\- Простите за то, что потревожил вас. Приятного Хэллоуина, - сказал хозяин отеля и спустился вниз. 

\- Испугался? - со смешком спросил Реддл, наблюдая за сжавшимся и покрасневшим Северусом. 

\- Нет. Простите за беспорядок. Я... я не специально, - опустил голову парень. 

\- Не волнуйся, я сейчас все уберу, - Лорд щелкнул пальцами, и комната начала приобретать прошлое очертание.

\- Вот и все, - улыбнулся Том, но улыбка быстро сошла с его лица, стоило ему посмотреть на парня. - Северус, зачем ты одеваешься? Я сделал что-то не так?

\- Прости, я... я испортил тебе вечер, -расстроенно ответил парень, пытаясь достать штаны, которые Том закинул под небольшой столик. 

\- Я правда не знаю, что на меня нашло. Магия... Я не сумел ее сдержать. Поверь, я не специально.

\- Северус, - улыбнулся Том, наблюдая за смущенным парнем в одном нижнем белье. - Ничего плохого не произошло. Маги более чувствительны, чем магглы, и многие не могут сдержать свою магию в такие моменты, а особенно в первый раз.

Лорд махнул рукой и вещи парня аккуратной стопкой легли на кровать.

\- Ты можешь уйти и мы просто забудем об этом, - Том провел рукой по лицу парня, останавливаясь на его припухших губах. - Так же ты можешь остаться. Поверь, ты не пожалеешь. В любом случае, я приму твое решение и не буду возражать.


End file.
